19 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Projekt Ziemia - odc. 11 Domowa ekologiczna oczyszczalnia ścieków; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Dla przyszłości - program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Tajna Agentka Daisy, odc. 50 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 44 (18 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - w tym Wiadomości: 8.00, 8.30,9.00,9.30,10.00; Pogoda: 8.07, 8.33,9.03,9.32,10.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - loty - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - loty - konkurs drużynowy ( I seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - loty - konkurs drużynowy ( II seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Garfield i przyjaciele - Bolesne doświadczenie Garfielda, odc. 1 (Garfield's Moving Experience); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Maria Miletic Dail, John Walker; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:20 Komisarz Rex X - odc. 4, Wszystko w rodzinie (Rex - a Cop's Best Friend ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Miłości wieczna radość (Love's Abiding Joy) 83'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Michael Landon Jr.; wyk.:Erin Cottrell, Logan Bartholomew, Stephen Bridgewater; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 3/13 - Pierwsze uderzenie - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Wściekłe gary - odc. 1; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 127; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Jaka to melodia - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Szkarłatny Żabi Skrzek, odc. 154 (The Scarlet Croaker); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Chichot losu - odc. 3/13 - Niemożliwe - txt str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Hit na sobotę - Plan lotu (Flightplan) 93'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Robert Schwentke; wyk.:Jodie Foster, Peter Sarsgaard, Kate Beahan; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Boks - Gala Boksu Zawodowego - Kolonia - cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Męska rzecz... - Ucieczka gangstera (Getaway, The) 110'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Roger Donaldson; wyk.:Kim Basinger, Alec Baldwin, James Woods; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Wyścig z księżycem (Racing with the Moon) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Richard Benjamin; wyk.:Elizabeth McGovern, Nicolas Cage, Sean Penn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Kino nocnych marków - Obcy musi fruwać (Obcy musi fruwać) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1993); reż.:Wiesław Saniewski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Ewa Błaszczyk, Krzysztof Bauman, Henryk Niebudek, Miłogost Reczek, Ewa Ziętek, Bogusław Linda, Ewa Wencel, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Frank Ciazynski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dla przyszłości - program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Guido, chciałbym byśmy ty, Lapi i ja," (Dante Alighieri); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 15 Barnie Brzuchomówca (The Flintstones ep. Ventriloquist Barney); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 2 Wizyta u Ananiasza (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le frequente Agnan); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Ogrodowa Dowborowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 M jak miłość - odc. 817; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 555 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 556 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 81 - Poszukiwacze utraconego czasu (82); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 82 - Gość w dom (83); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 83 - Wszyscy i tak zginiemy w zupie (84); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 84 - Na górze róże, na dole... (81); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 5 + 5 km kobiet ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 5 + 5 km kobiet; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:20 Familiada - odc. 1827; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 5 - Dziewczyna Tomka - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (54); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Świat bez tajemnic - Demokraci w koronie (Bernadotte) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2010); reż.:Gregor Nowinski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 3; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Bitwa na głosy - prolog; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:00 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:25 Bitwa na głosy - wyniki; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:45 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 3 - Wśród swoich - txt str.777 72'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Władysław Kowalski, Kazimierz Rudzki, Jan Świderski, Lech Ordon, Krystyna Borowicz, Anna Głębicka, Zdzisław Kuźniar; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Ukryty wymiar (Event Horizon) 91'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Paul W.S. Anderson; wyk.:Laurence Fishburne, Sam Neill, Kathleen Quinlan, Joely Richardson, Richard T. Jones, Jack Noseworthy; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:05 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu (The Secret of my success) 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Herbert Ross; wyk.:Michael J. Fox, Helen Slater, Richard Jordan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Mój pierwszy raz - (45); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Motosfera 08:00 M2 ona i on 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Czas na bajkę 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 22 (odc. 22); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Zrób sobie dom 17:30 Raport narciarski 17:35 Transmisja sportowa 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Transmisja sportowa 19:30 KabareTOP - kabaretowa lista przebojów 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 25 Pilotka rajdowa; cykl reportaży 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:22 Yodok Stories; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Dziady; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:39 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:06 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:39 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:46 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:14 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:43 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:13 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9 04:41 Newsroom - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:10 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:39 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:02 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 06:26 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 22 (odc. 22); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:38 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (7, 8) - serial animowany 08.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (3) - serial animowany 08.45 Miś Yogi (6, 7) - serial animowany 09.15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (3) - serial animowany 09.45 UEFA Champions League - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje (123) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 I kto tu rządzi (42) - serial komediowy 11.15 Łabędziem być... (2) - reality show 12.15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (2) - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Dom nie do poznania (205) - reality show 14.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.40 Ewolucja - komedia SF, USA 2001 17.45 Przygody Merlina (29) - serial fantasy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy 2 (28) - serial komediowy 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (3) - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Sztuki walki: 15. Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki 02.00 Program interaktywny 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Cofnij zegar - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy 13.40 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.40 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Prosto w serce (51, 52) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Dorwać Smarta - komedia, USA 2008 22.20 Wielki Stach - komedia, USA 2007 00.45 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną - horror, USA 2003 02.40 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 126* - Jaja; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 127* - Dobre i złe zapowiedzi; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 128* - Ruletka; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 129* - Pieniądze, pieniądze...; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 130* - Stara miłość nie rdzewieje; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 40/42 - O tym jak mało co nie straciłem życia (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsem malem prisel o zivot); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Dzika Polska - Pełna energii - Najwyższy stopień zasilania; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Kanclerz - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 6/15* - Za kulisami, czyli bisnesswoman; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Bez prądu - Dżem; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 432 - Wolontariuszka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Wściekłe gary - odc. 2; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /3/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 806; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 335; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 336; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Dziki zachód; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 16* seria II - Oficer z Berlina; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 "Królowa Nocy" - Janusz Radek w muzycznym show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Kino Mistrzów - Echo 87'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Wieńczysław Gliński, Barbara Horawianka, Tatiana Czechowska, Bronisław Dardziński, Kazimierz Fabisiak, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Stanisław Milski, Lech Ordon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Budka Suflera; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 806; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Dziki zachód; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 4* - Otrzeźwienie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 432 - Wolontariuszka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (79); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1120* - Smutek komendanta; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kino Sąsiadów - Sekrety (Tajnosti) 93'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY, Słowacja (2007); reż.:Alice Nellis; wyk.:Iva Bittová, Ivan Franek, Marta Issová; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku